


What If Thomas Was A Girl?

by GallysBuilder



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, The Maze Runner - Freeform, The Maze Runner Spoilers, Thomas is a girl (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallysBuilder/pseuds/GallysBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Thomas coming to the Glade as a boy, what if he came as a girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

She awoke with a jolt in some mysterious room, she turned to look to see if anyone or anything was there, but couldn't distinguish a single item.  Harsh sounds of chains, like the workings of an ancient steel factory, echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls with a hollow, tinny whine. The lightless elevator swayed back and forth as it ascended, turning the girl's stomach sour with nausea; a smell like burnt oil invaded his senses, making her feel worse. She wanted to cry, but no tears came; she could only sit there, alone, waiting. She wondered if she was going to die after she reaches her destination. 

"My name is Tamara," she thought.

This was the only thing she could remember. Tamara didn't know how this was even possible. She remembered snow and eating burgers, but she didn't remember her own parents. She saw people but they were unrecognizable. Couldn't even recall a single conversation she had with anybody. 

Tamara grew immune to the ruling chains around her, it has felt like eternity since she'd been in here. Tamara just wanted out already! Her wish seemed to have come true because the elevator came to a complete stop. 

A bright light lit the enclosed area blinding Tamara, she covered her eyes hearing voices from above. 

“Look at that shank.”  
“How old is... _she_?”  
“It's a girl.”  
“I call dibs on her.”  
“Dude, it smells like feet down there!”  
“Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip, Greenie.”  
“Ain’t no ticket back, bro."

Before she knew it a rope was in front of the brunette, she hung onto the rope as it was being pulled up by the strongest boys in the Glade.

When Tamara made it up, she saw nothing by boys galore! 50-60 max.

Tamara felt hands pull at her shirt and laughter from all directions as well. A muscular blonde hair by with a cleft chin helped her up, gave her a smile. 

"Nice to meet ya, shank," The British boy said. "Welcome to the Glade." 

 

 


	2. What the?

__"Look at the Greenbean," a scratchy voice said; Tamara couldn't see who it came from. "Gonna break her shuck neck checkin' out the new digs." Several boys laughed.

"Shut your hole, Gally," a deeper voice responded.

Tamara focused back in on the dozens of strangers around her. Tamara knew she must look out of it—she felt like she'd been drugged. The same blonde boy with muscles looked at her, his face devoid of expression. A short, pudgy boy fidgeted back and forth on his feet, looking up at Tamara with wide eyes. A thick, heavily muscled Asian kid folded his arms as he studied Tamara, his tight shirtsleeves rolled up to show off his biceps, and nothing more than a frown on his face.

"Where am I?" Tamara asked, surprised at hearing his voice for the first time in her salvageable memory. It didn't sound quite right—higher than he would've imagined.

"No where good." This came from the dark-skinned boy. "Just slim yourself nice and calm."

"Which Keeper she gonna get?" Someone shouted from the back of the crowd.

"I told ya, shuck-face," a shrill voice responded. "She's a girl, so she'll be a Slopper--no doubt about it." The kid giggled like he'd just said the funniest thing in history.

Tamara was so confused on what was going on around her, she found it hard to process any of the words these boys were saying. Shank. Shuck. Keeper. Slopper. She had mixed emotions such as fear, curiosity, and panic. Tamara wanted to run and hide from these people, and remain that way. 

The scratchy-voiced boy was talking. "—even do that much, bet my liver on it." Tamara still couldn't see his face.

"I said shut your holes!" the dark boy yelled. "Keep yapping and next break'll be cut in half!"

That must be their leader, Tamara realized. Hating how everyone gawked at him, she concentrated on studying the place the blonde-haired boy had called the Glade.

The floor of the courtyard looked like it was made of huge stone blocks, many of them cracked and filled with long grasses and weeds. An odd, dilapidated wooden building near one of the corners of the square contrasted greatly with the gray stone. A few trees surrounded it, their roots like gnarled hands digging into the rock floor for food. Another corner of the compound held gardens—from where he was standing Tamara recognized corn, tomato plants, fruit trees.

Across the courtyard from there stood wooden pens holding sheep and pigs and cows. A large grove of trees filled the final corner; the closest ones looked crippled and close to dying. The sky overhead was cloudless and blue, but Tamara could see no sign of the sun despite the brightness of the day. The creeping shadows of the walls didn't reveal the time or direction—it could be early morning or late afternoon. As he breathed in deeply, trying to settle his nerves, a mixture of smells bombarded her. Freshly turned dirt, manure, pine, something rotten and something sweet. Somehow she knew that these were the smells of a farm.

Tamara looked back at her captors, feeling awkward but desperate to ask questions. Captors, she thought. Then, Why did that word pop into my head? She scanned their faces, taking in each expression, judging them. One boy's eyes, flared with hatred, stopped her cold. He looked so angry, Thomas wouldn't have been surprised if the kid came at her with a knife. He had black hair, and when they made eye contact, the boy  and turned away, walking toward a greasy iron pole with a wooden bench next to it. A multicolored flag hung limply at the top of the pole, no wind to reveal its pattern.


	3. Scary Alby

"Seriously," she said, giving up on the show of courage. "Where am I?"

Alby walked over to her and sat down cross-legged; the crowd of boys followed and packed in behind. Heads popped up here and there, kids leaning in every direction to get a better look.

"If you ain't scared," Alby said, "you ain't human. Act any different and I'd throw you off the Cliff because it'd mean you're a psycho."

"The Cliff?" Tamara asked.

"Shuck it," Alby said, rubbing his eyes. "Ain't no way to start these conversations, you get me? We don't kill shanks like you here, I promise. Just try and avoid being killed, survive, whatever."

She paused, and Tamara realized his face must've whitened even more when he heard that last part.

"Man," Alby said, then ran his hands over his short hair as he let out a long sigh. "I ain't good at this—you're the first Greenbean since Nick was killed."

Tamara's eyes widened, and another boy stepped up and playfully slapped Alby across the head. "Wait for the bloody Tour, Alby," he said, his voice thick with an odd accent. "Girl's gonna have a buggin' heart attack, nothin' even been heard yet." He bent down and extended his hand toward Tamara. "Name's Newt, Greenie, and we'd all be right cheery if ya'd forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader, here."

"Pipe it, shuck-face," Alby grunted, pulling Newt down to sit next to him. "At least he can understand half my words." There were a few scattered laughs, and then everyone gathered behind Alby and Newt, packing in even tighter, waiting to hear what they said. 

Newt reached out and grabbed Alby by the shoulders. "Alby, lay off a bit. You're hurtin' more than helpin', ya know?"

Alby let go of Thomas's shirt and stepped back, his chest heaving with breaths. "Ain't got time to be nice, Greenbean. Old life's over, new life's begun. Learn the rules quick, listen, don't talk. You get me?"

Newt reached out and grabbed Alby by the shoulders. "Alby, lay off a bit. You're hurtin' more than helpin', ya know?"

Alby let go of Tamara's shirt and stepped back, his chest heaving with breaths. "Ain't got time to be nice, Greenbean. Old life's over, new life's begun. Learn the rules quick, listen, don't talk. You get me?"

Tamara nodded with slight fear.

 "Good that," Alby said. "First Day. That's what today is for you, shank. Night's comin', Runners'll be back soon. The Box came late today, ain't got time for the Tour. Tomorrow morning, right after the wake-up." He turned toward Newt. "Get her a bed, get her to sleep."

"Good that," Newt said.

"He scares me," Tamra said quietly. Newt gave the girl a hug, which gave her a lot of comfort. 

"I know he does, but you get used to him after awhile." Newt said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More will be coming soon!


End file.
